Talk:Damemon (Fusion)
Since we are splitting off Tsuwamon/Damemon/Tyutyumon, should they be covered with Tsuwamon as the main form, or Damemon? Damemon has appeared in more episodes so far, but Tsuwamon is explicitly the "true form". 13:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : Tsuwamon is the one appearing in the new OP theme too. K.Hayes 16:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Hate to revisit a dead discussion but since Damemon is confirmed as Yuu's partner in season 7, I think we should switch him to the main form with Tyutyumon and Tuwarmon as the others -- 23:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Crazy idea here, but how about we wait until we have any actual information about what happens in the new season, before we claim to know the stories of the characters. 00:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also: to be precise, not a single thing in that scan even says Damemon is Yuu's partner, much less confirms that Tuwarmon is not the main form anymore. Damemon shows up on the scan, nothing more. 00:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Except for the fact that Damemon is positioned directly in front of Yuu and is the same color as Yuu's new Loader. Given that the first six seasons promotional posters clearly paired all but one of the initial humans with their Digimon partners throughout the years (that one being Nene in XW part 2's poster, Zenjirou and Akari don't count) it is perfectly reasonable to say that Damemon is Yuu's partner based on the pattern this franchise has established in the past. The poster for the third part of Xros Wars identifies the six main humans and Digimon as being Taiki, positioned to indicate that he's still partnered with Shoutmon, Taigiru (Or however you spell his name), paired with Gamudramon on the poster, Yuu, paired with Damemon, Ren, paired with either Dracmon or a lookalike, Ryouma, paired with a Gabumon lookalike, and Airu, who may or may not be paired with Opossumon. The only ambiguity in the pairings is the aforementioned Airu and Oppssumon. As for whether this makes Damemon the default form, it does simply because if Tuwarmon was the default form he'd be the one the poster singled out as a main character. -- 17:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::...do you not understand what "confirmation" means? Everything you just posted is speculation, and is totally irrelevant to the discussion. Please go to a forum, the wiki's talk pages are for discussing how to improve the pages. 21:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, how about now? Can we safely switch Damemon to the main form now that he's been reborn as Damemon and it's been explicitly stated by Damemon himself that he can't become Tuwarmon anymore without Yuu Super Evolving him? --Blackstone Dresden 18:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Soitenly. 18:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Page Picture Should we possibly add this image to the page similar to Shoutmon having a picture for Xros Wars and Boy Hunters? Not sure if I should have asked this on the general Damemon page, but I was on here when I noticed it. -- 09:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :ehhh...I think it might be better to simply get a cleaned version of the new image, since it's the "true" Damemon, with the earlier one simply including Tyutyumon. We might treat it like the images on Ginkakumon's page. :On that note, does Damemon still have the Tyutyu Tray when Tyutyumon isn't with him? 10:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking that we could have the default image be the Hunters image with the second picture being labeled "(w/ Tyutyumon)" similar to what we already have Ginkakumon. -- 00:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :This would work for his Xros Wars page, but on the species page we have to use the Digimon Dictionay image as default. It's our police. G-SANtos 00:58, December 05, 2011 (UTC)/22:58, December 04, 2011 (Brasília, summertime) Character VS. Digimon. The information about Damemon being born from drifting waste data should be on the "Digimon" Damemon page and not the "Damemon(XrosWars)" page as it it information on the species,not the character. In XrosWars the charactyer in question was never stated to have had this origin.User:ChaddyFantome :That is absolutely false. Read the second citation, the profile even mentions Lilithmon and the Bagra Army to hammer in that it's Xros Wars-canon. 00:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Leads me to a 404.User:ChaddyFantome :Then your browser has problems. Try again. 02:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Tuwarmon's manga-self I've read a theory that in the manga Tuwarmon will super-evolve and take part in the Evolution Xros (and this seems plausible, since there's still an unclaimed X Loader which many believe will be claimed by Nene, and it's too late to introduce another Xros Digimon in the plot). If this happens, how will we deal with the parameters in the Template to include this evolution? G-SANtos 14:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :On the off-chance that it does happen, we would probably have a "warp2" parameter. 17:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's not what I meant. In the first Xros Wars, Tuwarmon was the Base and Damemon was a slide, and now Hunters changed that. But in the manga, Tuwarmon is still the Base. How do we deal with this in the article if this really happens? G-SANtos 21:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::...we would have a warp2 parameter. This would be a second super evolution. 21:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Toei image Would you guys be okay with the Damemon 2011 and original images being spliced? The form does change because the Tyutyu Tray disappears, but otherwise it's the same and a splice should solve that. 03:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC)